duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Heroes Card
Heroes Cards (ヒーローズ・カード) appeared in the Sengoku Saga (DM-28 to DM-31), the Divine Evolution Saga (DM-32 to DM-35) series of booster packs as well as the Heroes Cross Packs (DMC-47 and DMC-48) and DMC-55. Various cards in each of these has particular cards with additional character artwork on them, as well as featuring "h.C." Some Heroes Cards feature "G.C." for God race creatures. Many of these cards also feature additional english Flavor Text said by characters from the anime and manga series. See Also: :*Heroes Card (Gallery) :*Catino Card :*Visual Card :*Miracle Card :*Mode Change Card Support Character Appearances *'Shobu Kirifuda' **Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor (DM-28) **White, Blastflame Crimson Lord (DM-29) **Jack Raidou, Battle Dragon (DM-30) **Violence "Bolt" Dragon (DM-31) **Spear Lupia (DM-32) **Kaiser Wing Dragon (DM-33) **Toppa Lupia (DM-33) **Mach Lupia (DM-34) **Legend Lupia Wing (DM-35) **Sunshine NEX, the Enlightened (DM-35) **Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon (DMC-47) **Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon (DMC-47) **Bolgalshack, Super Divine Dragoon (DMC-47) **Grand Cross "Iron Cleaver" Dragon (DMC-47) **Samurai Decapitation Sword (DMC-47) **Flameburn Dragon (DMC-47) **Cocco Lupia (DMC-47) *'Hakuoh' **Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments (DM-28) **Pure White, Thunder Beast (DM-29) **White Heaven, Thunderclap Elemental (DM-31) **White Knight Ulphas, Lord of Spirits (DM-32) **Wiz, White Knight Enlightener (DM-33) **Astinos, White Knight Spirit (DM-33) **Pillar of Feather, White Knight Fortress (DM-33) **White Knight Gate (DM-35) **Dorgedos, the Reaper Drake (DM-35) **Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits (DMC-47) **Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon (DMC-47) **Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments (DMC-47) **Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law (DMC-47) **Endra Pappi (DMC-47) *'Mimi Tasogare' **Cutie Heart (DM-28) **Astral Rush (DM-32) **Hellrush Max, the Super-Electric (DM-33) **Cutie Lupia (DM-34) *'Kyoshiro Kokujo' **Bell Hell De Dios, Death Castle Beast Lord (DM-28) **Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade (DM-29) **Deathraios, Cursed Blade Reaper (DM-33) **XENOM, the Reaper Fortress (DM-34) **Bell Hell De Dios, Death Castle Beast Lord (DMC-48) **Terror Pit (DMC-48) **Maxval, Electro-Fuuma (DMC-48) *'George Kamamoto' **Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor (DM-28) **Aqua Belala (DM-28) **Kenji Panda Nelra, Tyrannical Shogun (DMC-47) **Prisoned Pakoneko (DMC-47) **Colonel Koala, Forest Commander (DMC-47) **Gantora Maxivus (DMC-47) *'Ryoga Amachi' **Shinra, the Great Expanse (DM-28) **Ryoma Giant (DM-29) **Kirino Giant (DM-31) **Kishima Giant (DM-32) **Ida, the Great Enigma (DM-35) **Geo Mastercha, Unrivaled Dragon Spirit(DMC-47) **Skysword, the Savage Vizier (DMC-47) *'Shori Kirifuda' **Bolberg Shingen, Dragon General (DM-28) **Paper Para Benkei, JK Helmet (DM-29) **Crow Todoroki, Relentless Swordsman (DM-30) **Evolution Burst - Into the Wild (DM-32) **Massu Lupia (DM-34) **Hell's Scrapper (DMC-47) **Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon (DMC-47) *'Dr. Root' **Unryu, Sumo Doctor (DM-29) **Spell Great Blue, Blue Divine Dragon (DMC-48) **Sir Leopol Deenay, the Ice Fang (DMC-48) *'Great Bucketman' **Bucket Bucket, Fairy of the Enduring Snow (DM-30) **Natural Snare (DMC-47) **Rabbillion, Protection Spirit (DMC-47) **Faerie Life (DMC-47) *'Fua Yu' **Brunhilde, Ghost Knight (DM-30) **Oracion, Mysterious Samurai (DM-31) *'キュースマン' (Teapot Man) **Loquat Retainers, the Wandering Travelers (DM-28) *'カードマン' (Card Man) **JK Paper Nature (DM-28) *'Ash' **Crimson Ash Lord (DM-28) **Ken, Crimson Lord ~Journey's Beginning~ (DM-32) **Jack Valdy, the Everlasting (DMC-48) **Volcano Charger (DMC-48) **Galek, the Shadow Warrior (DMC-48) **Propeller Mutant (DMC-48) **Fuuma Bajir, Soul Weapon (DMC-48) *'Gedo' **Gigajadou (DM-34) *'Oasis' **Diamond Cascade (DM-32) *'Rich' **Leopold the 2nd, God of Mystic Light (DM-28) *'Shizuka' **Ludvica the 2nd, God of Mystic Light (DM-28) *'Toto' **Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade (DM-29) *'Vavelle' **Al Babylon, Blue Divine Dragon (DM-29) **Crimson Mega Dragoon (DMC-48) **Aqua Surfer (DMC-48) **Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil (DMC-48) *'Xanadu' ** Cyber X Xanadu (DM-32) *'Yesman' **Za Yes, Light Divine Dragon (DM-28) **Master Weapon - All Yes (DM-31) **Yes Yazalis, Super Divine Dragon (DM-32) **Inferno Sign (DMC-48) *'Zakira' **Aowgust the 3rd, Emperor of the Demonic Eye (DM-29) **Death Romanoff the 5th, Demonic Eye General (DM-30) **King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord (DM-31) **Ghoul Ginus, the All-Destroying Fear Lord (DM-32) **Darkness Romanoff, the Enlightened (DM-35) **Alexander the 3rd, Emperor of the Demonic Eye (DMC-48) **Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness(DMC-48) **Ivan the 2nd, Mystic Light Gunman (DMC-48) **Metal Zangilas, Dark Divine Dragon (DMC-48) **Gigappi Ponto (DMC-48) **Death, Destruction God (DMC-55) *'Adam' **Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect (DM-30) **Yata Izuna, Eight-Headed Parasite (DM-32) **Yasaka Shark, Viral Torpedo (DM-33) **Sinwind, Viral Fuuma (DM-35) *'Eve' **Elizabeth, Thunder Dragon Princess (DM-30) **Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves (DM-31) **Kushinada, Light Weapon (DM-32) *'Happening' **Pony Nature, Forest Beast Fairy (DM-30) *Southern Cross **Darkness Southern (DM-28) *'Terror' **Inaba Geeze, the Explosive (DM-31) *'Luna Kozuki' **Lunar Kuroro (DM-33) *'Mikado Kozuki' **Suva, Emperor of the Gods (DMC-55) **Vishu, Emperor of the Gods (DMC-55) Category:Gameplay